


Türchen 53 - Dicker Junge mit Blumenkranz

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Eigentlich mag Dani keine Festivals. Doch ein ehemals dicker Junge mit Blumenkranz macht das Festival, auf das ihn seine Freunde geschleift haben, wesentlich interessanter – auch wenn der ehemals dicke Junge nicht der einzige Gruß aus der Vergangenheit ist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Für einen anonymen Wünscher. Mir ist erst einmal gar nichts zu den beiden eingefallen, dann... Ich weiß nicht mehr, was passiert ist. Von irgendwoher kam diese Idee, ich habe sie notiert, mir zwei Monate später gedacht „Verdammt, mir fällt gar nichts zu ihnen ein“ und dann habe ich gesehen, dass ich schon einen Plot habe... :D

**Pairing:** Daniel Baier x Marwin Hitz  
 **Wortzahl:** 3647   
**Rating:** P18 Slash

Aus allen Ecken kommt Musik, um sie herum sind unendlich viele Menschen, die vor sich hin plappern. Es wird gedrängelt, gedrückt, geschoben und es riecht nach Essen. Ein paar Meter lang nach Bratwurst, dann passieren sie den Crêpesstand und es riecht eher süß – bis zum Stand mit der Zuckerwatte und den gebrannten Mandeln, auf dessen Höhe der Zucker einem förmlich die Nasenlöcher zuklebt.  
An der Fressmeile – wenn man eine Reihe Buden auf einer Wiese so bezeichnen kann – entlang zu laufen ist noch am erträglichsten. Aber abgesehen von den Gerüchen ist es hier echt furchtbar.

Dani mag keine Festivals. Also, er ist kein Festivalgegner, sollen die Leute doch machen, was sie wollen. Aber für ihn ist das nichts. Ist nicht sein Musikgeschmack, dann überall die vielen Leute und wenn es regnet oder gar gewittert, steht man ziemlich dumm da mit seinem Zelt.  
Es regnet nicht, haben ihm seine Freunde versprochen und zugegebenermaßen hatten sie damit auch recht. Aber der Rest passt trotzdem nicht. Die Musik ist immer noch nicht sein Geschmack und es kotzt ihn immer noch an, sich durch die Menschenmassen drängen zu müssen.

Im Moment bahnen sie sich einen Weg zur Hauptbühne. Der Main Act tritt bald auf und sie wollen sich einen guten Platz suchen. Also... Danis Freunde. Für Dani würde die Definition von 'guter Platz' etwas anders ausfallen. Ihr Zelt, zum Beispiel. Oder noch besser irgendwo zuhause. Gerne auch in irgendeiner Kneipe, auf einem normalen Konzert seiner Wahl – er ist da nicht wählerisch. Schließlich ist es nur das sogenannte Festivalfeeling, das ihm auf den Sack geht. Ist ihm alles zu überzogen, zu sehr 'wir lassen alle Hemmungen fallen'. Sie sind doch nicht in Woodstock und für Dani hat es nicht viel mit Freiheit zu tun, sich im Dreck zu suhlen. Er hätte ja lieber die Freiheit, darauf verzichten zu können.

Dass es noch ein bisschen hin ist zu dem großen Auftritt, merkt man daran, wie sehr es hier noch wuselt. Überall stehen die Leute herum und vor allem im Weg – wäre es kurz vor Beginn, würden ja wenigstens alle in die gleiche Richtung laufen.  
Am Zeltplatz wäre es jetzt ruhig... Als sie vorher aufgebrochen sind, war dort schon verhältnismäßig wenig los, doch inzwischen sollten sich die Festivalbesucher auf das Gelände und auf den Konzertplatz verteilt haben.

Für einen kurzen Moment ist ihr Weg frei, sie haben eine freie Stelle gefunden. Doch statt sich ungestört der Bühne nähern zu können...

„Schäfi!“

Verdammt. Der Name Schäfer ist nicht gerade selten, der Spitzname Schäfi aber schon eher. Und dass Marcel kurz die Stirn runzelt und dann ganz breit strahlt, zeigt, dass wirklich Danis bester Freund damit gemeint war.

Marcel löst sich aus der Gruppe, er geht auf eine Frau zu, die ihm mit wehenden Haaren entgegen rennt und ihm um den Hals fällt, als sie aufeinander treffen. Bis Dani und der Rest seiner Gruppe zu den beiden aufgeschlossen haben, hat sich ein anderes Grüppchen um sie versammelt, bestehend aus zwei weiteren Frauen und einem Mann, der gefühlt doppelt so groß ist wie seine drei Begleiterinnen.  
Man kennt sich aus Wolfsburg, das wird schnell ersichtlich. Die drei Mädchen sind aus Wolfsburg und der Mann... Dani kennt ihn. Und er weiß, dass auch er aus Wolfsburg kommt.

Die erste Frau ist inzwischen fertig damit, Marcel zu erwürgen. Nun ist die nächste an der Reihe – auch sie stürzt sich auf Marcel und drückt ihn erst einmal ganz fest.  
Dani hat keinerlei Mitleid mit seinem besten Freund. Wenn er mit so übermütigen Frauen befreundet ist, ist er selbst schuld.

Nein, er mustert viel lieber Marwin, den männlichen Part der aufgedrehten Frauentruppe.  
Hat sich ziemlich verändert, der Gute. Ist ja auch einige Zeit vergangen, seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen haben – damals war Marwin der dicke Junge, zumindest in Danis Augen. Knapp volljährig, oft schlecht gelaunt und eben pummelig.  
Jetzt sieht er viel besser aus. Nicht mehr so dick. Dünn ist er nicht, überhaupt nicht, aber er ist eben nicht mehr dick. Muskulös, breit, eindrucksvoll.  
Auch mit Blumenkranz auf den Haaren.

Sein Outfit geht locker als mädchenhaft durch. Da ist eben der Blumenkranz, außerdem trägt er ein weißes lockeres Top, das vage an ein Kleidchen erinnert. Aber darunter zeichnet sich – nur ganz leicht, weil sich der Stoff kaum an seinen Körper schmiegt – ein richtig gut definierter Oberkörper ab.

Mit einem halben Ohr bekommt Dani mit, wie Marcel die anderen Jungs vorstellt. Christian kennt die Mädchen offensichtlich auch, wenn auch nicht so gut wie Marcel.  
Marwin beteiligt sich ebenfalls nicht am Gespräch. Als Danis Blick langsam wieder nach oben wandert, verzieht sich sein Mund zu einem Grinsen – zu einem Grinsen, das mit seinem Spott gar nicht so recht in Marwins unschuldiges Engelsgesicht passen will.

„Gefällt dir, was du siehst?“

Dani ist sprachlos. Und das überrascht ihn selbst am meisten. Normalerweise ist er ein Weltmeister im Frotzeln und flirten kann er auch gut – selbst gespielt. Aber...  
Marwin lenkt ihn ab. Mit seinem unfassbar hübschen Gesicht, mit seinen muskulösen Armen, mit dem vage unter dem Top erkennbaren Körper. Ja, ihm gefällt, was er da sieht.  
Kurz verändert sich Marwins Gesichtsausdruck, von spöttisch zu erstaunt. Schön, dass es für ihn auch nicht selbstverständlich ist, dass Dani auf einen solchen Spruch keine Erwiderung weiß.

Zum Glück hat er einen besten Freund. Der rempelt ihn nämlich an und unterbricht so den Blickkontakt zwischen ihm und Marwin. Gut, wahrscheinlich hat er das nicht gemacht, um ihn aus dieser Situation zu retten, aber er hat es getan und das ist die Hauptsache.

„Ey, Dani, rate mal, wo diese Hübschen hier hinwollen!“

Mh. Schwer zu erraten. Ganz vielleicht zum Main Act, aber wer weiß?  
Er muss das nicht einmal aussprechen, Marcel merkt auch so, dass er eine sarkastische Antwort bekommen würde. Sein bester Freund wartet seine Antwort nicht ab, sondern legt den Arm um ihn und zieht ihn mit sich. Die Gruppen setzen sich in Bewegung.

Auf Marcels anderer Seite hat sich die Blondine, die ihm als erstes um den Hals gefallen ist, eingehakt. Sie greift ihre Schwärmereien auf, die sie scheinbar vorher schon begonnen hat.

„Ich warte schon so lange auf diesen Tag, ey.“

Dani sieht auf seine andere Seite. Dort läuft Marwin neben ihm her. Vom Spott in seinem Gesicht ist nichts mehr übrig, seine Miene ist jetzt eher...  
Leidend? Ist Marwin ähnlich begeistert von diesem Festival wie er? Ja, er mag zwar ein passenderes Outfit haben, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck spricht eine andere Sprache.  
Dani stupst ihn an, dann beugt er sich zu ihm hinüber, damit ihn die Festivalbegeisterten nicht hören.

„Und? Bist du auch so geil auf das Konzert?“  
„Mega.“

Scheiße, vor Ironie tropfende Antworten hat er auch drauf. Als wäre er so nicht schon heiß genug...  
Ach ja, heiß. Sein verschwörerisches Grinsen ist auch heiß. Und wie er kurz den Arm hebt, um sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu streichen... Dani meint, aus dem Augenwinkel seine nackte Brust zu sehen, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit ist noch auf Marwins Gesicht gerichtet.

Verdammt, Männer waren doch für ihn abgehakt. Hey, er hat eine Frau, er hat ein Kind – er lebt ein mustergültiges Heteroleben. Er starrt nicht einmal mehr fremden Männern auf den Arsch.  
Aber Marwin... Fuck, der macht ihn fertig. Wie kann man nur so unfassbar gut aussehen? Vor allem Marwin, der ehemals dicke Junge aus Wolfsburg...

Dani muss sich ablenken. Zumindest für einen Moment. Er wendet sich wieder Marcel zu. Wenn seine Freunde sagen, dass er mit zum Festival muss... Sie haben nicht gesagt, dass er mit zum Konzert muss. Und gerade hat er extrem viel Bock darauf, sich abzuseilen. Sich ein bisschen frische Luft zufächeln und wer weiß, vielleicht kommt Marwin auch mit.  
Was auch immer dann passiert.

„Ich geh' wieder zurück zum Zelt, okay?“

Frechheit siegt und das gilt auch in diesem Fall. Marcel ist so überrumpelt, dass er nichts dagegen sagen kann und auch die anderen beiden, die ihn ganz deutlich gehört haben, haben keine Einwände. Also, abgesehen davon, dass Diego die Augen verdreht.

„Weichei. Aber okay.“

Das ist nicht alles, das spürt Dani. Marcel mustert ihn ganz intensiv und ein bisschen hat Dani das Gefühl, dass sein bester Freund mehr mitbekommen hat als gedacht.  
Was denkt er jetzt von ihm? Hat er auch etwas von seinem Rückfall mitbekommen oder hält er Marwin nur für einen Verbündeten, dessen Aussehen nichts zur Sache beiträgt?  
Egal. Dani hat sich ganz elegant aus der Affäre gezogen. Und dann passiert das, worauf er gehofft hat.

„Mädels, ihr seid bei den Jungs gut aufgehoben, oder?“

Marwins Begleitungen sind nicht so stur wie Danis. Gut, man muss ihnen lassen, dass sie ihm gerade beinahe kommentarlos das Konzert erspart haben, doch wenn er daran denkt, wie sehr sie an ihm herumgebaggert haben, damit er mitkommt...  
Marwin ist wohl halbwegs freiwillig hier. Nicht wegen der Musik, sondern wegen seinen Freundinnen – um auf sie aufzupassen. Gut, dass sowohl Marwin als auch seine Freundinnen Danis Freunden vertrauen.  
Die Mädchen nicken verständnisvoll, die mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren tätschelt ihm kurz den Arm, so, als wollte sie sich dafür bedanken, dass er sie so lange begleitet hat, bis es nicht mehr nötig war.

Danis Herz rast. Und irgendwie findet er das Festival gar nicht mehr so übel.

Ihre Freunde laufen weiter, sie bahnen sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmassen, um endlich ihre gewünschten Plätze zu ergattern. Marwin und Dani nehmen den entgegengesetzten Weg. Gegen den Strom, der langsam anwächst, zurück Richtung Zeltplatz.  
Auch wenn er das nicht zugeben würde, ist Dani gerade echt froh darüber, dass Marwin größer und breiter ist als er. Er kann wunderbar in seinem Fahrtwasser gehen, während Marwin kein Problem damit hat, sich durch die Leute zu schieben.  
So arbeiten sie sich bis zum Zeltplatz durch, der wie ausgestorben vor ihnen liegt. Er hat es ja gewusst – die Festivalbesucher sind alle unterwegs. Nur sie nicht...

Und jetzt?

Marwin hält inne, Dani tritt neben ihn. Sie sehen sich an und...  
Scheiße, es knistert zwischen ihnen, ganz eindeutig. Sie können nicht den Blick voneinander abwenden und Marwins Blick ist ganz eindeutig interessiert. Danis sowieso – jetzt, wo er ungestört sein Gegenüber betrachten kann, wird ihm noch mehr bewusst, wie verdammt gut Marwin aussieht.

Dani will ihn. Da gibt es keine Debatte mehr – er kann nicht mehr anders. Er muss diesen Körper anfassen, muss diese Lippen küssen, muss ihn berühren, fühlen, schmecken, seinen Geruch einatmen...  
Er räuspert sich.

„Dein Zelt oder meines?“

Kaum hat er etwas von seiner Sicherheit zurückgewonnen, wird Marwin umso unsicherer. Er zuckt nur mit den Schultern und wendet seinen Blick ab. Doch als Dani nach unten sieht, meint er, ganz eindeutig Gänsehaut auf Marwins Armen erkennen zu können. Und das bei der Hitze...  
Marwin will ihn auch.

„Meins.“

Dani packt ihn am Handgelenk, er zieht ihn mit sich in die Richtung, in der ihr Zelt liegt. Dass Marwin ihm bereitwillig folgt, bestätigt seinen Eindruck, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der ganz dankbar darüber ist, dass sie miteinander alleine sein können.  
In Rekordzeit findet er das gewünschte Zelt. Er öffnet den Reißverschluss und schiebt Marwin hinein, schiebt ihn gleich zur richtigen Matratze hinüber. Marwin versteht und lässt sich dort nieder. Legt sich auf den Rücken und...

Scheiße, wie soll er da noch widerstehen? Wie sollte er jetzt noch abbrechen? Mit Marwin auf seiner Matratze, Marwin, der trotz aller Unsicherheit darauf wartet, dass etwas zwischen ihnen passiert?  
Er kann nicht, Dani kann einfach nicht. Er kann nur zu Marwin hinüber krabbeln, sich auf ihn sinken lassen, zwischen seine Beine rutschen, als Marwin sie auseinander bewegt.

Und dann... Sie sehen sich einen Moment lang an, Dani sieht in Marwins braune Augen, sein Blick gleitet über seine Wimpern, über seine ebenmäßigen Wangen, bis hin zu seinen Lippen, die so verdammt ansehnlich sind, die so sehr danach schreien, geküsst zu werden – die einen Spalt geöffnet sind.  
Dann beugt er sich nach unten und küsst ihn. Schmiegt seine Lippen gegen Marwins, lässt seine Zunge über seine Lippen streichen, ertastet mit seiner Zunge Marwins Mundinnenraum und spürt, wie Marwin den Kuss umgehend erwidert.

Kein Zurück. Mit jedem Stück, das sie weitergehen, wird ein Abbrechen noch unmöglicher.

Marwins Hände sind kurz auf Danis Schulterblättern, streichen kurz darüber, bevor sie wieder verschwinden. Dann spürt Dani sie an seinem Hinterkopf, spürt, wie sich Marwins Finger in seine Haare graben und er ihn noch näher an sich zieht.  
Nach einer Weile lassen sie von seinen Haaren ab. Und plötzlich packt Marwin Dani an den Oberarmen, übt Druck aus, dreht ihn so, dass er ihn auf die Matratze drücken und sich über ihn schieben kann.  
Alles, ohne den Kuss zu lösen.

Kein Problem, überhaupt nicht. Nicht, wenn er Marwins Körper auf seinem spürt, das Gewicht, das ihn irgendwie unglaublich anmacht – und wieder seine Latte, die sich ein bisschen an seiner reibt, seine Hüfte, die manchmal nach vorne zuckt.  
Dani tastet über Marwins Rücken nach unten, bis er den Saum von Marwins Top ertastet. Er packt es, zieht es nach oben, bis Marwin sich von ihm löst, sich kurz aufrichtet und es abstreift.

So verharrt er. Auf seiner Hüfte sitzend, oben ohne, zerwühltes Haar, das ihm in die Stirn fällt – was ihm diesmal aber absolut egal ist. Er sieht auf ihn herunter, sein Blick bleibt nur kurz an Danis Gesicht hängen, bevor er weiter nach unten gleitet und dann wieder nach oben.  
Scheiße, er braucht jetzt... Mehr. Marwin. Alles.  
Dani rappelt sich auf, so dass er sich auch hinsetzen kann. Und als hätte Marwin nur darauf gewartet, legt er die Arme um ihn, packt sein T-Shirt am Rücken und zieht es ihm über den Kopf. Dann legen sich seine Hände auf Danis Schultern, um ihn wieder zurück auf den Rücken zu drücken.

Und das ist der Moment, in dem Dani zum ersten Mal Marwin stöhnen hört. Als sich ihre Schwänze durch den Stoff ihrer Hosen hindurch aneinander reiben, ganz langsam, weil er nun mal nicht mit dem Rücken auf die Matratze knallen wollte. Und das klingt auch so verdammt heiß, scheiße, gibt es nichts an diesem Mann, das nicht heiß ist?

„Zieh' deine Hose aus.“

Dani klingt heiser, das merkt er selbst. Doch das ist nebensächlich, so nebensächlich wie das Konzert, wie – alles. Es zählt nur Marwin, der sofort reagiert, dessen Hände sofort am Verschluss seiner Hose herum friemeln, nur Marwin, der immer noch über ihm thront und den er endlich nackt haben will.  
Nach einigem Ruckeln und Reißen hat Marwin es endlich geschafft, seine Hose zu öffnen. Kurz rutscht er von Dani herunter, um sie sich abstreifen zu können. Bei der Gelegenheit befreit er gleich auch noch Dani von seiner Hose.  
Ja, diese Effektivität ist definitiv auch in seinem Sinne. Erst recht, als Marwins Hand über seinen Schritt streicht.

Dann schiebt Marwin seine Beine auseinander, er rutscht dazwischen. Dani spreizt sie bereitwillig ein bisschen weiter, damit er sich bequem auf ihn legen kann, dann schlingt er sie um Marwins Hüfte. So kann er ihn noch näher an sich ziehen und...  
Oooh. Das ist...

Erneut zuckt Marwins Hüfte nach vorne, sie stöhnen beide. Dann beginnt Marwin, gleichmäßig gegen Danis Hüfte zu stoßen. Ihre Lippen finden wieder zu einem Kuss zueinander.  
Mehr, bitte. Mehr.

Er muss nicht darum bitten, Marwin ist offensichtlich der gleichen Meinung wie er. Nur kurz konzentriert er sich fast ausschließlich auf den Kuss, bevor er eine Hand zwischen sie schiebt und ganz langsam über Danis nackten Oberkörper nach unten schiebt. Am Bund seiner Pants angekommen, lässt er noch langsamer seine Finger darunter tasten.  
Bis sie endlich seinen Schwanz berühren, hat er Dani soweit, dass er schreien könnte.  
Tut er natürlich nicht – noch nicht. Das hebt er sich für später auf.

Marwin rutscht noch weiter nach hinten, so dass er sich zwischen Danis Beine knien kann. Eine Weile lang gleitet Marwins Hand an seinem Schwanz auf und ab, sein Daumen streicht immer wieder über seine Spitze – Dani windet sich unter seinen Händen, versucht, sich ihm entgegen zu drücken.  
Das ist so gut, so unglaublich gut.

Dann lässt er wieder von Danis Schwanz ab, zieht stattdessen seine Pants weiter nach unten.  
Kurz darauf ist Dani nackt.

Als Marwin sich wieder zwischen seine Beine legen will, ganz offensichtlich den Kuss wieder aufnehmen will, legt Dani eine Hand auf seine Brust und hält ihn davon ab.

„Du auch.“

Unter anderen Umständen hätte er Marwin vielleicht einfach machen lassen, hätte geschaut, was passiert, was Marwin vorhat. Aber... Er kann nicht. Er braucht mehr Haut, er braucht Marwin nackt, er braucht...  
Sex.

Marwin lässt sich nicht lange bitten. Auch seine Pants fliegt auf den Haufen mit den anderen Klamotten. Doch danach lässt er sich nicht sofort wieder auf Dani sinken – er hält inne.

„Hast du was da?“

Was da... Dani braucht einen kurzen Moment, bis die Frage in seinem vernebelten Gehirn ankommt.  
Gleitgel. Marwin fragt nach Gleitgel. Sie werden gleich Analsex haben, auch wenn sie es nicht sollten, doch der Gedanke versickert sofort wieder. Gleitgel, jetzt.

Natürlich hat er nichts da. Warum sollte er auch? Bis vor ungefähr einer Stunde – Zeitgefühl ist für ihn im Moment absolut unwichtig – hat er ja nicht einmal gewusst, dass er hier auf dem Festival Sex haben wird. Und er hat erst recht nicht gewusst, dass es mit einem Mann sein wird.  
Zum Glück hat er einen Geistesblitz.

„Da drüben irgendwo.“

Er nickt hinüber zu Marcels Platz. Der müsste doch irgendetwas in der Richtung da haben... Und wenn nicht er, dann Diego. Irgendwo in diesem Zelt sollte sich etwas finden lassen.  
Marwin beugt sich zur Nachbarmatratze hinüber, Dani streckt sich, so weit er kann. So erreicht er immerhin Marcels Rucksack, der neben seinem Bett liegt. Doch so gründlich er auch den Rucksack durchwühlt, er wird nicht fündig.  
Dafür Marwin. Kurz darauf richtet er sich wieder auf, in der Hand hält er eine Tube. Sein Grinsen ist triumphierend.

Der Triumph ist kurz darauf vergessen. Energisch drückt er Danis Beine auseinander und Dani ist klar, was das bedeutet: Marwin will auch endlich loslegen.  
Und das tut er auch. Der Kuss, den er beginnt, ist fahrig, seine Finger, die sich kurz darauf gelbenetzt gegen Danis Öffnung drücken, haben Priorität.  
Dani verkrampft. Nun wird es wirklich ernst und...

Will er das überhaupt?

Er öffnet seine Augen, die er beim Kuss geschlossen hat, und sieht nach oben zu Marwin. Sieht seinen irgendwie liebevollen Blick, sieht, wie er ihn anlächelt, als er bemerkt, dass Dani ihn ansieht.  
Fuck, das geht ihm direkt ins Herz. Das ist so... So unglaublich berührend, irgendwie. Schön halt.

Dani schließt wieder seine Augen. Er lässt sich fallen.  
Und Marwin enttäuscht ihn nicht. Ganz sachte schiebt sich sein erster Finger in seinen Po, Millimeter für Millimeter, seine zweite Hand greift nach Danis, ihre Finger verschränken sich miteinander. Erst als Dani schon kurz davor ist, Marwin darum zu bitten, etwas mehr Fahrt aufzunehmen, nimmt er einen zweiten Finger hinzu. Und das...  
Das ist echt gut. Er steht immer noch darauf und er kann es nicht verleugnen, überhaupt nicht. Nicht, wenn er Marwins Finger in seinem Po spürt.

Und auch nicht, als Marwin seine Finger herauszieht und seine Erektion folgen lässt.

Dani stöhnt, er stöhnt so laut, ihm ist inzwischen alles egal – und wenn sie so lange gebraucht haben, dass das Konzert vorbei ist und nun alle zurück zu ihren Zelten kommen, das ist ihm alles egal. Marwins Schwanz... Marwin, der sich immer noch Zeit lässt, Marwin, der in ihn stößt, als er spürt, dass er dafür bereit ist, all das ist wichtiger.

Dani hält nicht lange durch und er fühlt sich irgendwie wie ein unreifer, unerfahrener Junge, als er schreiend abspritzt. Doch Marwin, der ihm kurz danach folgt, revidiert den Eindruck. Wer weiß, vielleicht kam es ihm auch nur so kurz vor...  
Fest steht, dass es unglaublich geil war.

Marwins Schwanz gleitet aus ihm heraus, er lässt sich neben Dani auf die Matratze sinken. Sein nackter Körper schmiegt sich an Danis.  
Dani legt die Arme um ihn, er spürt, wie Marwin seinen Kopf auf seiner Brust bettet. Muss ein ziemlich merkwürdiger Anblick sein, aber wen stört das schon? Es ist schön, so mit ihm auf der Matratze zu liegen.

Doch dann schafft er es langsam wieder, klar zu denken.

Mann, er war hetero. Wirklich. Und er hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass der dicke Junge aus Wolfsburg etwas daran ändert. Aber er hat es geschafft, innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Hat ihn um den Verstand gebracht, schon beim ersten Anblick.  
Das Schlimmste ist, dass Dani es nicht bereut, es einfach nicht bereuen kann. Nicht, wenn er daran zurückdenkt, wie sich Marwins Hände auf seinem Körper, an seinem Schwanz anfühlen, wie es sich angefühlt hat, als Marwin in ihm gekommen ist, wie Marwin schmeckt.

Plötzlich räuspert sich Marwin, dann fängt er an zu sprechen. Seine Stimme klingt trotz des Räusperns belegt.

„Mann, ich hab' 'ne Freundin.“  
„Ich hab' 'ne Frau. Und ein Kind.“

Kurz schweigen sie, bevor Dani beschließt, das nicht so stehen zu lassen.

„Ich dachte, ich stehe nicht mehr auf Männer. Ich dachte, ich kann jetzt endlich ein normales Leben leben, wie es sich gehört. Mit Frau, Kind, Hund – Familie halt. Ohne Mann. Ohne Sex mit Männern.“

Marwin lacht, doch es klingt nicht ansatzweise fröhlich. Nur bitter, unglaublich bitter.

„Ja, das dachte ich mir auch.“  
„Scheiße, Mann.“  
„Ja.“

Dani streichelt Marwins Schulter, er nimmt ganz bewusst wahr, wie Marwins Atem auf seine Brust trifft.  
Und dann fliegen ihm endgültig die Sicherungen heraus.

„Aber ich kann nicht ohne.“

Nicht jetzt, wo er Marwin wiedergefunden hat. Nicht jetzt, wo er herausgefunden hat, wie gut es ist, Sex mit ihm zu haben. Nicht jetzt, wo sich diese Spannung, dieses Band, diese Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hat.  
Er kann nicht ohne Marwin. Er braucht ihn.

Eine Weile ist es ruhig in ihrem Zelt. In der Ferne vernimmt Dani ein leichtes Wummern.  
Marwins Stimme ist so leise, dass Dani ihn beinahe überhört.

„Ich auch nicht.“


End file.
